1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a main combustion chamber and an auxiliary combustion chamber, and more particularly to a technique for obtaining stable combustion with a relatively simple construction.
2. Description of Related Art
A related engine has an auxiliary combustion chamber in addition to a main combustion chamber. A torch like flame (also called a “fuel torch”) is produced by igniting an air/fuel mixture in the auxiliary combustion chamber. The fuel torch is jetted into the main combustion chamber to shorten and stabilize the combustion process.
However, in the related engine, the auxiliary combustion chamber may tend to cause a poor torch jet (that is, unstable combustion) due to difficult ignition and a slower combustion speed in the auxiliary combustion chamber.